


Domanda

by gadaursan



Series: Heroic Clam Squad [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan
Summary: After coming up with almost nothing on the Vongola, Deku gets lucky and meets Sawada again at the Culture Festival.





	Domanda

**Author's Note:**

> So, more oneshots means more worldbuilding and figuring out how to keep this barely functioning story together, so we're going full alternate universe, guys. This means strap in for a lot revisions on the history of reborn and retcons that would keep the Vongola from being absolutely broken in this universe unless I will it for self-indulgence. This is what footnotes are for.

"Eri, have you eaten a crepe before?"

The confused expression on the little girl's face said everything.

"That's okay!" Ochaco reassured her. "Tsuyu and I can buy one for you. What kind of fruits do you like?"

"Um… apples!"

"It doesn't look like apples are on the menu," Mirio supplied helpfully, pointing at the menu plastered on the side of the food booth. "You okay with strawberries then, Eri?"

Eri looked a little disappointed, but she gave a small nod.

"I'll try…"

"That's great!" Ochaco beamed, and Tsuyu was already on the way to booth window to order for Eri and everyone else. Deku simply watched Eri simply nod after every single thing Ochaco said, hanging onto her every word about how tasty the strawberry crepe was going to be. He couldn't blame here. The poor girl was likely never given the luxury to eat whatever she wanted in Overhaul's custody.

As Mirio lifted Eri up into his arms so she could get closer and see the student pour a thin layer of mixture onto a pan, Deku let his mind drift off to other things. It's been a few weeks since the encounter with Sawada and the Vongola, and although Centipeder told him not to think about it, Deku had been rather busy in his spare time looking for whatever he could find on the Vongola on the Internet.

He wasn't surprised, but there really wasn't that much wealth of information on them, or at least not the information he wanted. Their name came up frequently in whatever translated Italian papers he could find, but only in general as an organization and never singling out any of their members by name. The best he could find about their members at all were the rare articles talking about how the Vongola were accepting applications from any graduating Pro Heroes fresh out of school, but there was little more information about who managed to pass, although there were many online accounts attesting to having failed the first round of applications.

Pictures were hard to come by, too. Once in a while, Deku found a few photos of former Vongola members in places like old documentaries, but he was pretty sure the people depicted in the photos were too old to be alive or play any active part in Vongola today. All articles regarding the Vongola's turnaround from mafia family to Pro Hero agency made note that most of the negotiations were made in closed rooms away from reporters' eyes. Not even the Pro Hero tabloids or blogs, the most persistent of them all, could get a single shot of the Vongola's current boss or what he looked like. Really, he had long understood that a group with as much influence as the most powerful mafia family would have a stranglehold on the media, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

Despite the suspicious lack of information, Deku did manage to learn a few things about them. Their formation began around the same time Quirks started gaining emergence. Naturally, when Europe became embroiled in its own turmoil over the rapid use of Quirks and probably suffered a power vacuum 1. Within the past two centuries of Quirks, the Vongola have had ten bosses, since he saw nine indicated as deceased in the small documentary. And lastly, their reputation as the most powerful mafia family came to an end when the Vongola were completely converted into a Hero Agency five or six years ago as a response to rampant villains taking over Italy and as a commitment to go clean 2.

Even with that information, Deku really had nowhere else to go. If he was a Pro Hero in official capacity, he would likely have better luck asking through the Hero Network. But seeing how Centipeder and Bubble Girl remained tight lipped about the issue, maybe that would be a bust too if the Hero Network were either not supposed to say anything or they too were at a loss like he was.

Or maybe…

Maybe Aizawa knew about the Vongola. An underground hero like him could have had run-ins with the mafia before, but he'd get suspicious of a student asking about criminal organizations and probably give him a death glare for his troubles. If all else failed, he could try asking All Might, who likely knew the Vongola by association of being Nighteye's friend. Yeah... maybe All Might knew something about this. He made a mental note to ask his mentor the next time they went out for training.

A mix of "oohs" and "aahs" from a nearby booth caught his attention. If Deku remembered correctly, it was one of the General Studies' carnival-themed booths, the one where you shot at small targets at varying distances. He craned his head from where he stood to see what was the cause of the commotion, and the brown fluff of hair was unmistakable. And in the middle of UA school grounds, only a few feet away from him? Deku looked back at Eri and the others, wondering if they'd notice if he slipped away for just a little bit, and started weaving through the crowd to the near front of the booth.

Sure enough, it was Sawada, but he wasn't playing the game. Rather, he was watching another man cleanly take out a line of targets followed by the cheers of the crowd behind them.

"You're taking this too seriously," Sawada chided his friend as he gestured to the student manning the booth which stuffed animal he wanted. The other man scoffed at the accusation.

"Come on, let me have a little fun. Besides, maybe the kids will like the prize."

"They're fifteen now, not five."

"Okay, but have you seen Lambo's room? He still keeps that stuffed bear we got him years ago in Namimori!"

His companion set the toy rifle back onto the booth's table, rolling his shoulders back and stretching his neck. The movement drew Deku's eyes from the scar running down the man's chin to the hilt of a sword strapped across his back. Perhaps the man's quirk had something to do with swordsmanship, he thought. This could only mean more questions to ask them.

_"Forget that encounter ever happened. Understood?"_

"Mr. Sawada!"

Deku's call had Sawada jumping as if spooked. The man whirled around until his friend tapped his shoulder and pointed in Deku's direction. Thoroughly embarrassed, Sawada straightened himself and coughed into the sleeve of his jacket.

"O-Oh," the man stammered. "Midoriya Izuku, was it?"

"Yeah," Deku felt a surge of pride that he was remembered. "Sawada Ieyasu, right? Funny seeing you here!"

"Ieyasu?" The other man raised an eyebrow. "Why would you lie about your name to this kid?"

Sawada gave his friend an exasperated look, and only received a knowing shrug in return. Now the poor man was being put on the spot to come up with an excuse.

"It's because you can't tell me, right?" Deku answered for him. "That's okay, I understand. You're just doing your job."

"Ah, you're catching onto our little game," the swordsman grinned, probably more at the visibly deflating Sawada than Deku himself. "Well, this is… Sawada, and you can just call me Yamamoto."

"Right…. Yamamoto," Deku gave the man a small polite bow.

"We saw your class concert," said Sawada, more than eager to talk about something else than their names. "It was really nice. So much more exciting than whatever we did back when I was in high school."

"Really?" Deku pressed. "Where'd you go for high school?"

"Somewhere in the countryside," A safe answer. "Not really much happens there."

"We had a pretty great baseball team, though," Yamamoto added. "Could have gone for the big games if the… uh, Pro Hero thing didn't work out."

"You work as Pro Heroes?" Deku feigned ignorance, remembering that Sawada never mentioned such a thing back at the funeral.

"Sure we do," Sawada answered quite easily. "That's how we knew Sir Nighteye in the first place. We work on sensitive stuff, though, so I can't talk much about it."

"Oh, I see."

So they weren't going to say anything to him, either. Perhaps he should find a way to talk around them so they could answer withou-

"Midoriya," The warmth didn't leave Sawada's tone, but something in the quality of his voice made Deku wary. "Your friends are probably waiting for you."

"Yeah, but…"

Deku closed his mouth then and there. Sawada was right. He shouldn't be selfish about this just for the sake of gathering information. Eri would probably get worried, maybe worse, and that crepe Tsuyu offered to buy him was probably going to get cold.

Sawada gave him an expectant look, but before Deku could apologize, the man reached into the inside of his coat pocket and slipped out a black card. As if he were dealing a card of fortune, he laid the card in Deku's expectant hands. From the evening sun, he could see the reflected pattern of elaborate design, the crest of Vongola.

Without thinking, Deku put the card away, earning a nod of approval from both men watching him. It must be special, Deku realized, since Yamamoto eyed the exchange with equal wariness and intrigue.

"Perhaps," Sawada smiled. "We'll meet again to talk some more?"

Before Deku could reply, the man turned on his heel, the tails of his coat flying behind him, while his companion flashed a smile and followed his superior away, the big bunny plush in tow.

Deku retreated back out of the crowd, who were finding amusement in watching the next person trying out the toy gun range, and found his way back to Eri and the others. To his luck, Tsuyu was receiving the last of the crepe orders from the student behind the booth, and Eri was already halfway through hers. His return did not go unnoticed from Ochaco, who stood up as soon as she saw him.

"Deku, you're back! Wait, where were you this whole time?"

"Oh," Deku pointed back to the crowd behind him. "I got caught in the crowd by the gun range booth."

"That one?" Mirio tilted his head pointedly in the booth's direction. "Wow, they're really lining up for that one."

"Well, now that you're here," Tsuyu handed a crepe to Deku. "Let's just find a place that isn't so crowded. Don't want you getting lost again."

"Good idea," Deku agreed as he felt the weight of Sawada's black card in the pocket of his pants.

-oOo-

Ever since the chance encounter at the festival, Deku was absorbed in his thoughts about the Vongola again. For days, he turned the card in his hands over and over in his dorm room, only to slip it between the folds of his journal before he went out for classes.

From what he could tell from its sturdy build, the card was likely some sort of pass to let him in somewhere, or maybe it was identification so people knew he was "with" Vongola. Finally, Deku struck a connection with them, but he wasn't sure if he got much out of it as he had hoped. He had no idea how to use to card, no idea where he could use this card, and no idea how to return this card back to Sawada if he wanted to. Getting answers from All Might wasn't about to happen anytime, either, since his mentor had taken a brief medical leave this weekend.

Deku had been walking down the outer corridor uninterrupted until he bumped into someone shorter than him. The surprise sent his notebook flopping out of his hands and onto the cement.

"Ow," the other person groaned, massaging his forehead. Deku blinked once, and realized that it was one of the students from 1B, Nirengeki Shoda. Come to think of it, they never talked or been in close proximity since the sports festival a few months back.

"Sorry," Shoda mumbled. "I should have moved around you, knowing your habits."

"No, it's my fault," Deku smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Deku expected the other boy would simply walk around him and head off to where he was going, but to his surprise, Shoda knelt down to pick up the notebook with care. However, his caution didn't stop the card Mr. Sawada gave him to slip out and clatter onto the ground, giving the other student pause.

"Hey, Midoriya, that's the card of Vongola… isn't it?"

"Yeah," Deku retrieved the card and put into the pocket of his pants. "But… how did you know?"

"Well, I used to have one," Shoda averted his gaze. "When I was working at their offices for field training."

"Wait, what?!"

Deku grabbed the other boy by the shoulders, causing him to wince from the grip. This just might his lucky break.

"When did you work there? And how? And who did you meet? You've got to tell me whatever you know, Shoda!"

"Whoa, easy, easy," Shoda gently tried to swat away Deku's hands. "Remember when I dropped out of the semifinals at the sports festival?"

Deku recalled the dismayed sighs of the audience when Ojiro raised his hand to request withdrawal. The boy's bravery prompted Shoda to do the same, for he won his right to be in the semifinals under Shinsou Hitoshi's influence.

"I remember," Deku let him go. "But… what happened?"

"Well, as much as I hated to admit it, but that really killed my chances for offers," Shoda shook his head. "So I had to choose from the given list. I… was thinking about doing something about security, so I chose whatever was on the category on the list and ended up with Vongola Security."

"That's their full name?"

"I guess so. I think they assist and consult on things like stopping drug trade or something, and they provide protection for big events. I only trained in their facilities for a week so that was all people would tell me there."

Deku pulled out the black card again for Shoda to see, the reflective coat of arms glinting in the light.

"Then, what's this card for?"

"Oh, that," Shoda nodded, noting the card. "That's like… a card that lets you through the doors in the office. I had a temporary one for when I was training there."

"Like you can just walk in or…"

"No way," the other boy shook his head. "That's just for getting into whatever rooms you have permission to access in the agency. Actually getting into the agency is a whole different thing. They check your bags, your ID, and run you through a scanner."

"Oh, I see…"

From the way Shoda feet was backing away slowly but surely, the boy looked like he was about to walk his way out of the conversation, which was understandable. Deku knew that a conversation with himself on anything he was fixated on would mean being stuck for hours as soon as he began babbling. Keeping tact in mind, he figured he could at least ask one thing before he really irritated the other student.

"Uh, and one more thing, and I'll let you go."

"Okay, shoot."

"When you trained at Vongola Security," Deku asked. "How was it?"

"Um, it was really hard?" Shoda shrugged. "The Pro Heroes there wanted me to spar them all the time, especially the Pro Hero in charge of the agency there."

"The Pro Hero in charge?"

"Um, yeah," Deku saw a small nod. "Well, I’m not allowed to say his name outside of work, but he's a really, really scary guy! He had these tonfas and handcuffs! And he never smiled the entire week I worked there. Not even once!"

Scary? That honestly sounded more like Sir Nighteye than Sawada Ieyasu. He didn't know why, but he really couldn't imagine the man swiping at him with tonfas unsmiling.

"But…" Shoda let slip a small smile. "Everyone else was different. They're really nice and supportive. As for my boss… yeah, he wasn't all that friendly, but he had really good advice on how to use my Quirk better."

Deku was sure his guess was a definite shot in the dark. There's no way the man Shoda described was Mr. Sawada, and he knew it, yet…

"His name doesn't happen to be Sawada Ieyasu, does it?"

As expected, no reaction.

"Um… no?" Shoda looked like he was trying hard to remember who he met. "I never met anyone with that name."

"Oh," Deku resisted showing disappointment. "Sorry to ask you…"

"No, I get it. It's the name, isn't it?"

Deku ended the conversation politely, making sure to apologize for holding Shoda up, and they headed off on their own direction. As he quickly wrote down the new information he learned, he considered if he could ask more from Nirengeki at a better time, but he decided against it. He was already breaking a few rules by himself. Perhaps he shouldn't drag others into this… he wasn't quite sure.

FOOTNOTES

1 The Vongola were formed during a present day setting and went through ten generations in the span of 200 years. Mind you, generations doesn't mean the same as the man who has a kid who has a kid kind of generation. This is the mafia, so the Vongola were… just really bad at staying alive and had to cycle through several bosses. So we have stuff like cousins taking over for uncles, and aunts having feuds with their nieces. Fun inheritance shenanigans.

2 By ages, I think I'll have to say this is the TYL selves of the 10th generation Vongola. They're adults, fully fledged Pro Heroes with some mafia experience under their belt. Also they're 5-6 years younger than Sir Nighteye, so they met when Tsuna was just fresh out of high school or still in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have a lot of ideas, but I have no clue if I'll get around to penning to actual prose. In that case, you're free to bother me with questions in the comments, Tumblr, and Twitter. Pick your poison.


End file.
